readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Solar System Bake-Off!
Solar System Bake-Off! is the first half of the sixteenth episode of Ready Jet Go!. Synopsis Mindy and Carrot are entering a cooking competition and are making desserts representing the different planets of the Solar System. But they hit a bump when they can’t remember if Saturn is cold on the inside and hot on the outside… or the other way around. Jet, Sydney, and Sean fly with Celery out to Saturn to find out before the competition begins, so Mindy and Carrot can finish their entry in time! Plot Mitchell and Cody are walking down the sidewalk. It's the day of the baking contest, and Mitchell wants to win. Cody licks his paw, and Mitchell takes that as a: "Yes, Mitchell, that's my goal, too!" Mitchell approaches his dad, and asks him what's best: cake or pie. Mr. Peterson says that as contest judge, he can't help Mitchell. Cody grunts, which Mr. Peterson takes as a: "Yes, I understand, Mr. Peterson". At Jet's house, Mindy is panicking because the baking contest is in two hours. Mindy tells the rest of the team that they need to work fast, but do things perfectly. Carrot says parents (and Face 9000) aren't allowed to help the baking. But Carrot will supervise, just in case there's a problem. Jet, Sean, and Sydney announce that they're ready to help. Mindy lays the plan out to them: make all the planets as yummy desserts so they can really eat them. Since they have a lot to do, they need to get going. The desserts get baked, but they come out in one big blob, which Mindy still regards as a good blob. Jet remarks the blob as a delicious failure. Sydney suggests that since they don't have much time until the contest starts, they should just bake one planet dessert. Jet suggests that they make Saturn. Jet tries the Saturn dessert, and wonders why it tastes cold, and then kind of warm. Sean says this is because Saturn is cold on the outside, and hot on the inside. Then, he wonders if it's hot on the outside, and cold on the inside. The kids pace around the kitchen thinking. Mindy proposes that they go to Saturn and find out. Sean suggests that they can just ask Face 9000, but Mindy says they can't because Face is "kind of a grownup". This means that they're going to Saturn after all. Mitchell tells Cody that to win the contest, they have to look in on what Mindy and the others are doing and gather information. But, they don't want them to realize they're doing it. Mitchell practices what he should say to them. Jet brings Mitchell and Cody inside. Mitchell asks the gang if he can borrow a cup of salt or sugar. Jet tells him that they have Earth salt, and Earth sugar. Mitchell approaches Mindy, and pretends to be surprised that she has entered the baking contest. Mitchell says that "perhaps" he will enter too. Mindy is delighted at this. She puts her hand on Mitchell's shoulder, and tells him it will be so fun, and wants him to join the team. Mitchell awkwardly declines, as he doesn't want to get in the way. He shyly asks what they're baking. Jet tells him that they were going to make all the planets as desserts. Mitchell writes some notes in his notebook. Sydney asks what he's writing in there. Mitchell panics and says that maybe he'll write a cookbook one day, or a blog, or webisodes. Then, he runs away. After Mitchell leaves, Mindy tells the gang the plan: to land on Saturn to find out its temperature. Mindy asks if it is possible to land on Saturn. Jet runs off, and Sean is upset because he has to go to space. Sean talks to himself, saying that hardly any kid gets to just zoom out to Saturn. Celery overhears Sean, and announces that she has fixed up the saucer and that they can go to Saturn. Mindy says goodbye to the kids. Sean protests that they don't have to go to space just for a baking contest, but then the Takeoff song comes on, and the gang blasts off to space. In space, Sydney says that if Saturn's surface is like Earth's, they can land on it. Sean recalls that the rings are made of ice, so maybe the planet is too. Jet summons Face 9000. Face greets everyone, but says that they aren't allowed to ask baking questions. But they can ask surface questions. Sydney asks if they can land on Saturn. Face 9000 says they cannot. He teaches the kids about the two types of planets: the solid, made-of-rock terrestrial planets, and the gas planets. Sydney is disappointed because Saturn's not made of rock like Earth. Mindy calls in, asking if they found anything out, since they have 1 hour until the baking contest starts. Sean says that they're on it. Celery announces that they have arrived at Saturn. Jet and Sydney get attached to some ropes, but Sean wants to stay in the saucer and command things from there. Once they find out if it's hot or cold, he can pass it on to Mindy. Jet still wants Sean to come with them, but Sean still wants to stay inside. Celery gives Jet a Bortronian laser wand that can read outer space temperatures. Jet and Sydney exit the saucer and get closer to Saturn. Saturn's surface is cloudy, so they can't tell if there's anything solid underneath it. Sean asks them for some news. Jet points the wand at Saturn. The surface of Saturn is made of gassy chemicals that are very cold. Sean tells Mindy the news. Jet and Sydney get even lower. Jet points the laser wand. The inside, or core, of Saturn is made of molten rock and is very hot. Sean tells Mindy that Saturn is hot inside, cold outside, and Carrot wakes up from his nap. Sean tells them to step on it, since they have to get back to Earth to help Mindy win the baking contest. Back on Earth, the baking contest has begun. Mr. Peterson inspects Mindy's cake. Mindy says that the Saturn cake is baked just like Saturn: hot on the inside and cold on the outside. And, it has a ring made of cookies. The rest of the gang cheers for her. Mr. Peterson inspects Mitchell's cake. Mitchell says that his cake is an exact replica of the Saturn V rocket. He tells them to take note of the command module, four engines, and that his design is approved by the (non-existent) International Society of Outer Space Shaped Baked Goods. When the judges walk away, Mindy and Mitchell switch stands in order to taste each other's cakes. Mindy says that she likes Mitchell's rocket cake. Stunned by her comment, Mitchell nervously says that he likes her Saturn cake. The judges return, and Mr. Peterson announces the awarding of the two prizes. Mindy wins for her Saturn cake. Her friends cheer for her. Dr. Bergs compliments the cake for its accuracies. Mr. Peterson announces that Mitchell has won for his rocket cake. Mitchell is so happy, and he hugs his dad. The kids chant his name. Jet compliments him, and says that he didn't need the Earth sugar or salt. Mitchell nervously compliments Mindy for winning. Mindy thanks him, since this is the first time she has ever won anything. She says she couldn't have made it without her best friends ever: Sydney, Sean, Jet, and Sunspot. Sunspot arrives and brings Mindy a picture of him, Jet, and Sydney at Saturn. As everyone is chanting Mindy's name, Mr. Peterson and Mitchell sneak back and taste her Saturn cake. The end. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Sunspot Propulsion *Face 9000 *Mitchell Peterson *Carrot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Mr. Peterson *Dr. Rafferty *Dr. Bergs *Dr. Melendez (cameo) Learning Goals The planets in our solar system can be divided into two categories -- terrestrial (inner planets) and gas (outer planets). Saturn is a gas planet that seems to have a hot solid inner core of iron and rocky material surrounded by an outer core probably composed of ammonia, methane, and water. Songs *Takeoff! Trivia *Mr. Peterson, Dr. Rafferty, and Dr. Bergs appear as judges for the baking contest. *Mindy wins for having the best Saturn cake, while Mitchell wins for having the best rocket cake. *Mindy's Saturn cake having its ring be made of cookies is a call back to What's Up With Saturn's Rings?, where she wanted Saturn's rings to be made of cookies. Gallery RJG S1E16a - View of the town.png RJG S1E16a - Zoom in on town.png RJG S1E16a - Mitchell and Cody walking down sidewalk.png RJG S1E16a - Remember our goal, Cody?.png RJG S1E16a - To win!.png RJG S1E16a - Mitchell walks to his dad.png RJG S1E16a - Mitchell contemplates cake or pie.png RJG S1E16a - Cut to Mr. Peterson.png RJG S1E16a - I cannot help you, son.png RJG S1E16a - Or Cody.png RJG S1E16a - Cody grunts.png RJG S1E16a - I'll take that as a....png RJG S1E16a - ...Yes, I understand, Mr. Peterson.png Ready Jet Go - Mindy and Mitchell.png Ready Jet Go - Sean, Mindy, and Sunspot.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Mindy-Focus Episodes